mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nodame Cantabile
Del Rey Manga | demographic = Josei | magazine = Kiss | first = 10 July 2001 | last = June 2010 | volumes = 24 | volume_list = }} Animax Asia | first = 11 January 2007 | last = 28 June 2007 | episodes = 23 | episode_list = }} is a manga by Tomoko Ninomiya. It was serialized in Japan by Kodansha in the magazine ''Kiss from July 2001 to October 2009 and collected in 23 tankōbon volumes. A one-volume sequel, called Nodame Cantabile: Opera Chapter, which began serialization in the 10 December 2009 issue of Kiss, will be released some time in 2010. It is licensed in North America by Del Rey Manga. The series depicts the relationship between two aspiring classical musicians, Megumi "Nodame" Noda and Shinichi Chiaki, as university students and after graduation. It received the 2004 Kodansha Manga Award for best shōjo manga. The series has been adapted as two different television series: as an award-winning live-action drama that aired in 2006 followed by a sequel television special that aired in January 2008, and as an anime series spanning three seasons with the first one broadcast in 2007, the second one in 2008 and the third one aired in 2010. Two live-action movie sequels to the television drama, with the same actors, has been announced with release dates of 18 December 2009 and April 2010. In addition, several soundtrack albums of classical music have been released, as well as three video games. Plot Megumi Noda, or "Nodame" is a piano student at Momogaoka College of Music. An extremely talented pianist who wants to be a preschool teacher, she prefers playing by ear rather than reading the music score. She is messy and disorganized, takes baths several days apart and loves to eat, sometimes stealing her friend's lunchbox when it is filled with delicacies. Shinichi Chiaki is Momogaoka's top student. Born into a musical family, he is talented in piano and violin and has secret ambitions to become a conductor. An arrogant multi-lingual perfectionist who once lived abroad in the music capitals of the world as a young boy (namely Prague), he is trapped in Japan because of his childhood phobia of airplanes and the ocean. They meet by accident. Nodame quickly falls in love, but it takes much longer for Chiaki to even begin to appreciate Nodame's unusual qualities. Their relationship causes them both to develop and grow. Along the way, they meet some crazy people (like Masumi, Mine, and Stresemann) and make lasting friendships. Because of Nodame, Chiaki gets the opportunity to lead a student orchestra and begins to have a broader appreciation of people's musical abilities. Because of Chiaki, Nodame faces her fears and enters a piano competition. Opportunities open up as both begin taking risks, stretching themselves far more than they ever thought possible. After graduation, Nodame succeeds in curing Chiaki from his phobia and they both move to Paris where Nodame continues her piano studies at the Conservatoire de Paris while Chiaki starts a professional career as a conductor. In Europe, they encounter new friends and rivals, as well as keep in touch with their friends from Japan. Development Tomoko Ninomiya based the character of Megumi Noda on a real-life counterpart with the same name. Ninomiya first learned about the real Noda when the latter, a music college student at the time, posted a photograph of her messy room on a website Ninomiya managed. This inspired her to start a comedy series about a sloppy music student. Ninomiya consults with Noda about musical details, claiming to receive inspiration from her, and thanks Noda in the acknowledgments of every tankōbon volume of Nodame Cantabile. Noda, currently a piano teacher in Fukuoka (the home-town of her fictional counterpart), composed the music and co-wrote (with Ninomiya) the lyrics for the "Fart Song" Nodame plays in the first episode of the anime series, and visited Ninomiya upon the birth of her son. Ninomiya also based the character of James DePreist, the musical director of the fictional Roux-Marlet Orchestra in Paris, on a real-life counterpart with the same name. James DePreist is currently Permanent Conductor of the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra, and conducted the Nodame Orchestra, which provided the music for both the live-action drama and the anime adaptations. Media Manga The Nodame Cantabile manga was written and illustrated by Tomoko Ninomiya. It was serialized by Kodansha in the biweekly josei (aimed at younger adult women) manga magazine Kiss from 10 July 2001 to 10 October 2009. The untitled chapters have been collected in 24 tankōbon volumes . It is licensed in North America by Del Rey Manga, in France by Pika Édition, in South Korea by Daiwon C.I., in Thailand by NED Comics, in Indonesia by Elex Media Komputindo, and in Taiwan by Tong Li Comics. All volume covers feature Nodame with a musical instrument. Starting in May 2008, Japanese serialization changed from biweekly to monthly because of Ninomiya's pregnancy. Serialization went on hiatus starting October 2008 following the birth of her son and Ninomiya's subsequent diagnosis of having carpal tunnel syndrome, but resumed again with the 10 March 2009 issue of Kiss on a irregular schedule depending on her continued recovery. In June 2009, the series went on hiatus again when Ninomiya was hospitalized with acute appendicitis, and resumed serialization in the 25 July issue. In July 2009, Asahi Shimbun reported that the manga was scheduled to end in the spring of 2010, coinciding with the release of the final live-action movie. However, the series ended with chapter 136 in the 10 October 2009 issue of the magazine. Starting in late 2009, a one volume sequel titled Nodame Cantabile - Opera Hen started and is currently running in the same magazine; the series is designed as a prequel to the film. | LicensedRelDate = 26 April 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48172-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–6 | Summary = Popular piano student Shinichi Chiaki has almost given up his dream of becoming a conductor because his international career prospects are crippled by his fear of flying, and his despair affects his playing. After he is dropped by his instructor, Chiaki gets drunk and passes out on his doorstep. He is taken in by his eccentric neighbor, Megumi "Nodame" Noda, who plays piano in a beautiful cantabile style but is frighteningly messy. Chiaki is transferred to an instructor who specializes in failing students, Hajime Tanioka, and is horrified to learn Nodame is also his student. When the smell of Nodame's apartment becomes too much for Chiaki, he cleans it, and Nodame improvises a sonata for him. Tanioka assigns Chiaki and Nodame a Mozart sonata for two pianos, and Chiaki quickly learns that Nodame is a bad sight reader, preferring to learn by listening. Chiaki finds himself helping her memorize the score, but despite his annoyance, her joy in music when they perform for Tanioka inspires Chiaki to resume pursuing becoming a conductor. To his dismay, Nodame falls in love with him and begins coming over to his place for dinner, and even claims they are married. After Chiaki quits as violinist Ryutaro Mine's piano accompanist for his juried exam, Mine meets Nodame by chance and asks her to be his accompanist. After seeing Chiaki's ex-girlfriend leave his apartment, Nodame is thrown into despair. Nodame takes Mine's advice and tries to attract Chiaki's attention by dressing sexily, but Chiaki is horrified by her excessive makeup. While Mine likes Nodame's accompaniment, Nodame is bothered by their playing; she asks Chiaki's advice, and he points out that Mine is a strong soloist but does not pay attention to other players. The day of Mine's exam, Nodame catches a cold from wearing slinky dresses in winter, and Chiaki substitutes as Mine's accompanist and plays to his style. Mine passes and quits rock music to dedicate himself to classical music. }} | LicensedRelDate = 26 July 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48173-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 7–12 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 29 November 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48174-0 | ChapterList = * Chapters 13–18 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 31 January 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48241-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 19–23 * Sidestory: Rika-chan-sensei's Fun Baieru | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 25 April 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48269-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 24–28 * Sidestory: | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 25 July 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48368-3 | ChapterList = * Chapters 29–34 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 13 October 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48369-0 | ChapterList = * Chapters 35–40 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 30 January 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48531-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 41–46 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 1 May 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49397-2 | ChapterList = * Chapters 47–52 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 31 July 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49398-9 | ChapterList = * Prelude * Chapters 53–58 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 30 October 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49399-6 | ChapterList = * Chapters 59–64 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 18 March 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49400-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 65–70 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 6 May 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49914-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 71–76 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 24 June 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50331-2 | ChapterList = * Chapters 77–82 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 4 November 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50332-9 | ChapterList = * Chapters 83–88 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = 28 July 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50523-1 | ChapterList = * Chapters 89–94 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 95–100 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 101–106 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 107–112 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 113–118 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 119–124 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 125–130 | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 131–136 | Summary = }} Live-action drama Nodame Cantabile has been adapted as a live-action television drama broadcast in 11 hour-long episodes from 16 October to 25 December 2006 on Fuji TV, covering events up to volume 9 of the manga. This was followed by a four-hour sequel television special, Nodame Cantabile New Year's Special in Europe, adapting further events in the manga after Chiaki and Nodame move to Paris, broadcast on Fuji TV on 4 and 5 January 2008. These were directed by Hideki Takeuchi from scripts by Rin Etou, and starred Hiroshi Tamaki as Shinichi Chiaki and Juri Ueno as Megumi "Nodame" Noda. Music direction was by Daisuke Mogi with original music by Takayuki Hattori, with several works of classical music featured in each episode. The orchestral music was performed by Nodame Orchestra, which consisted of members specially selected for the live-action drama with professional support from the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. The Orchestra was conducted by James DePriest, Permanent Conductor of the Tokyo Metropolitan Orchestra, who would later have his name and likeness used in the Nodame storyline as the musical director of the fictional Roux-Marlet Orchestra. The opening theme for both the drama series and special was the First movement ("Andante Cantabile") from Beethoven's Symphony No. 7, and the ending theme was Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, both performed by the Nodame Orchestra conducted by Toshiaki Umeda. An episode of , the fictional anime series that Nodame watches, was created by J.C.Staff for the drama. The anime was written and directed by Ken'ichi Kasai, the director of the first season of the Nodame Cantabile anime. Segments of the PuriGorota anime were shown during episode 4 of the Nodame Cantabile drama, with the complete anime released as a DVD extra with the Nodame Cantabile anime series. Two live-action movie sequels to the television drama, with the same actors, have been announced with an anticipated release in December 2009 whilst the second film to be released 3 months later in 2010. Filming began in May 2009 and lasted for five months, and included location filming in Vienna. Anime Nodame Cantabile was also adapted as an anime television series, produced by Fuji TV and animated by J.C.Staff. The series was broadcast on Fuji and associated stations in the Noitamina time slot. The first season, called just Nodame Cantabile, was broadcast in 23 episodes from 11 January to 28 June 2007, and the second season, called Nodame Cantabile: Paris Chapter, was broadcast in 11 episodes from 8 October to 18 December 2008. Both seasons were also later aired in Japan on the satellite television network Animax. The first season was directed by Ken'ichi Kasai (the director of the Honey and Clover anime) and the second season by Chiaki Kon, and starred Ayako Kawasumi as Megumi "Nodame" Noda and Tomokazu Seki as Shinichi Chiaki. An original video animation (OVA) episode was included with the limited edition volume 22 of the manga when it was published in Japan on 10 August 2009, and a third and final anime season, called Nodame Cantabile: Finale started airing in January 2010. On 6 February 2009, the series received its English language television premiere on Animax Asia across its networks in Southeast Asia and South Asia, airing the series with its original Japanese audio and English subtitles. and later its air in English Dubbed on 12 June 2009. Music director for both seasons was Suguru Matsutani. As with the live-action drama, several works of classical music were featured in each episode, performed by the Nodame Orchestra. The opening theme of season one was "Allegro Cantabile" by Suemitsu & The Suemith, and the ending themes were "Konna ni Chikaku de..." by Crystal Kay (episodes 1–12), "Sagittarius" by Suemitsu & the Nodame Orchestra (episodes 13–22), and "Allegro Cantabile" by Suemitsu & The Suemith (episode 23). The opening theme for the second season was "Sky High" by The Gospellers (with melody taken from the Third movement ("Allegro Scherzando") of Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2), and the ending theme was by Emiri Miyamoto x solita (with variations on the theme from Ravel's Boléro). The opening theme for the final season is "Manazashi Daydream" by Yuu Sakai and the ending theme is "Kaze to Oka no Ballad (風と丘のバラード)" by Real Paradis with Nodame Orchestra. The first season was released on 8 DVDs between April and November 2007. A box set was released in February 2008 with an additional 15-minute original video animation (OVA), taking place between episodes 8 and 9. The series has been licensed in Russia and South Korea. The first DVD of the second season was released on 24 December 2008, with additional DVDs scheduled to be released monthly. As of March 2010, the first thirteen episodes are available for streaming in the US on Crackle. Music Several albums of classical music have been released in association with Nodame Cantabile. Some were promotional tie-ins with the manga, while others are soundtrack albums for the live-action and anime series. * Nodame Cantabile - Released in September 2003 (ISBN B0000C4GLG), with sections of music by Rachmaninov, Liszt, Brahms, Gershwin, Beethoven, and Chopin that are performed by the characters in the manga series. The performers included the Vienna Philharmonic, London Symphony Orchestra, and Berlin Philharmonic. * Nodame Cantabile Selection CD Book - Published on 10 August 2005 by Kodansha (ISBN 978-4-06-364646-7) as a book with accompanying CD. The CD includes works by Beethoven, Rachmaninov, Gershwin, Liszt, Mozart, Debussy, Ravel, and Richard Strauss that are performed by characters in the manga series. The book includes commentaries by music critic Sakuma. * Brahms Symphony Number 1: Nodame Cantabile - Released in September 2005 by King Records (ISBN B000ALJ16S), with recordings of Brahms's ''Symphony No. 1'' and Schubert's [[Symphony No. 8 (Schubert)|''Symphony No. 8 "Unfinished"]], which are performed in the series by the R☆S Orchestra. 50,000 copies had been sold by the end of October 2005, the month after release. * ''Nodame Cantabile Selection CD Book vol.2 - Published in August 2006 by Kodansha (ISBN 978-4-06-364666-5), covering music that appeared in the manga series since the release of the first Selection CD Book, including pieces by Berlioz, Ravel, Stravinsky, Franck, Dukas, and Mozart. Included in the book are commentaries by oboist and conductor Daisuke Mogi and music professor Osawa Tetsu. * Nodame Orchestra LIVE! - Released 15 November 2006 (ISBN B000I5YAD0) as a 2-CD soundtrack for the live-action drama as performed by the Nodame Orchestra. It included works by Beethoven, Gershwin, Mozart, Brahms, Pablo de Sarasate, Bach, Chopin, Debussy, Stravinsky, and Schubert. This reached number seven on the Oricon album chart. * Nodame Orchestra STORY! - Released 21 February 2007 (ISBN B000M7XSPU) as a 2-CD soundtrack from the first season of the anime series, again performed by the Nodame Orchestra. It included works as supposedly performed by the fictional student ensembles S Orchestra, A Orchestra, and R☆S Orchestra. It included works by Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Bartók, Dvořák, Gershwin, Rachmaninov, André Jolivet, Listz, Saint-Saëns, Elgar, Bach, Brahms, Schubert, Debussy, Schumann, Stravinsky, and de Sarasate. * Nodame Cantabile Selection CD Book vol.3 - Released in August 2008 (ISBN 978-4-06-364666-5), covering music that appeared in volumes 16–20 of manga series, since the release of the second Selection CD Book. It included works by Rossini, Chopin, Tchaikovsky, Bach, and Debussy. * Nodame Cantabile: Paris Chapter - Released 15 October 2008 (ISBN B001DNF70Q) as a 2-CD soundtrack from the second season of anime series, again performed by the Nodame Orchestra. In addition, Nodame Cantabile Special BEST! was released 19 December 2007, a "best-of" compilation of the most popular works from these albums to date. Games Three Nodame Cantabile games have been released in Japan: * Nodame Cantabile for Nintendo DS, released 19 April 2007 by Namco Bandai Games. * Nodame Cantabile for PlayStation 2, released 19 July 2007 by Banpresto. * for Wii console, released 27 December 2007 by Namco Bandai Games. Live-action films One live-action film was released in 2009 and another will be released in 2010. Reception The manga of Nodame Cantabile received the 2004 Kodansha Manga Award for shōjo manga, and was a jury recommendation at both the 2005 and 2008 Japan Media Arts Festivals. It was a finalist for the Tezuka Osamu Cultural Prize in 2005 and 2006, but did not win. In 2006, the English translation was named by the New York Public Library as one of the Books for the Teen Age. The series is a perennial best-seller in Japan: the first 16 volumes sold over 19 million copies as of January 2007, and the series sold 2.8 million copies in 2008, making it the 8th best-selling manga series in Japan that year. Volume 17 was the third best-selling manga on the Oricon charts for 2007, and volumes 20 and 21 were the 6th and 7th best-selling manga on the Oricon charts for 2008, respectively, selling 1.2 million copies each. According to an Oricon survey men and women aged 10–40, Nodame Cantabile was the second "most interesting" manga series published during 2008. The series and its associated music albums are credited with increasing sales of classical music in Japan. The English translation of Nodame Cantabile has been praised for its quirky, interesting characters, sense of humor, and clean art. Dirk Deppey in The Comics Journal praised Ninomiya's storytelling, saying she "has a solid sense of when to accentuate the highs and lows with just the right note, and understands that one can only do this by not hitting such notes very often", resulting in "an understated soap opera" that is "a seamless and enjoyable storytelling experience." Reviewers have called Ninomiya's character development subtle, while noting it is the character interactions that drive the story, and that "each character has a real and lasting effect on others." Reviewers also cite Ninomiya's ability to depict "scenes of people playing music that no one can hear" and her sense of humor as factors in the series' appeal. Ninomiya has been criticized for not handling transitions between storylines well, for sometimes letting the characters derail the story, and for art and backgrounds that are sometimes too plain. Matt Thorn criticized the English translation for inaccuracies of tone. The live-action drama received the 2007 Japanese Drama Academy Awards for Best Drama, Best Lead Actress (Juri Ueno), Best Direction (Hideki Takeuchi), Best Music (Takayuki Hattori), and Best Title Song; the show was also recognized overseas as Best Miniseries at the 2nd Seoul Drama Festival. Juri Ueno also was named Best Newcomer at the Élan d'or Awards for her performance, and the next year was named Best Actress at the International Drama Festival in Tokyo Awards for reprising her role as Nodame in the television special. The New Year's Special in Europe received an average household rating of 20.3% and 21.0% for the two nights it was broadcast in Japan, making it them the highest-rated drama episodes of the week. The first soundtrack album for the drama, Nodame Orchestra LIVE!, reached number seven on the Oricon album chart, breaking the record for highest ranked classical music album. The drama has been praised by reviewers for, especially, the acting. The opening episode of the anime series broke the record for audience share for its time-slot. The first DVD volume debuted at number 3 on the Oricon chart for anime the week it went on sale. Although the anime has not been licensed in English, it has still received notice from English reviewers, who praised the character development and chemistry, the balance between drama and comedy, voice acting, and especially the music—both the performances and how it was presented. Reviewers did complain that the visual design of some secondary characters were too similar. In 2006, a cafe based on Nodame Cantabile opened in Harajuku, Tokyo, including live music from the live-action drama and sets from the show. References External links * Kodansha manga website * Del Rey manga website * Live-action series official website * Anime series official website * Tomoko Ninomiya official website Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:2009 films Category:2010 films Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Anime of 2010 Category:Del Rey Manga Category:Films based on manga Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Japanese television dramas based on manga Category:Japanese-language films Category:Josei manga Category:Manga of 2001 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Music-themed anime and manga Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Shōjo) Category:NoitaminA de:Nodame Cantabile es:Nodame Cantabile fr:Nodame Cantabile ko:노다메 칸타빌레 id:Nodame Cantabile it:Nodame Cantabile ja:のだめカンタービレ pt:Nodame Cantabile ru:Nodame Cantabile th:วุ่นรัก นักดนตรี uk:Nodame Cantabile zh:交響情人夢